The present invention relates to a wireless air conditioning control system.
Conventional wall-mounted thermostat control systems typically include a thermostat mounted in a building area to which an air conditioning system provides conditioned air, either heated or cooled. The thermostat typically measures ambient temperature and compares the ambient temperature to a desired temperature set by an operator. Generally, thermostats may be set in either a heating mode, a cooling mode, or a combination mode with a gap provided between the cooling set point and the heating set point.
In a heating configuration, for example, the thermostat measures the ambient temperature and activates the air conditioning system (in this case a heater or furnace) when the measured ambient temperature falls below the set point to provide heated air to the area. The thermostat continues to monitor the ambient temperature and turns the air conditioning system off when the set point, or a predetermined temperature above the set point, is achieved. The predetermined temperature above the set point is known as the deadband.
Various types of thermostats are known. For example, bimetallic thermostats measure ambient temperature by monitoring bymetallic strips which deform with temperature change. Such thermostats typically cycle on and off at best one or two times per hour. Such low cycling rates may cause thermal stratification, creating cool areas near the floor and warm areas near the ceiling.
Thermostats may be connected in line with the electric current lines driving the air conditioning system. If such a thermostat is inadequately insulated, heat may build up from the current-carrying wires. This may cause inaccurate temperature readings by the thermostat and, consequently, inaccurate control of the air conditioning system.
Thermal inertia is another difficulty encountered with air conditioning systems. In a heating system, for example, heat may continue to dissipate from a heater after the thermostat turns the heater off, causing the temperature in the area to undesirably rise above the set point or the deadband. Heat-anticipated thermostats typically use a small heat source within the thermostat to cause the thermostat to turn the heater off before the ambient temperature reaches the set point or the deadband temperature above the set point. Thermal inertia may then carry the ambient temperature to a desired point.
Traditional wall-mounted thermostats are placed in areas that are served by the air conditioning system. Thus, the device that measures ambient temperature and that controls the air conditioning system is remotely located from the air conditioning system. Typically, wiring is run through the wall to the thermostat and between the thermostat and the air conditioning system to provide power to the thermostat and to carry control signals to the air conditioning system. This increases the difficulty in installing thermostats and in moving thermostats following installation.